


[机云]年轻人经验不足的话是会受伤的

by Crystal_Lu



Category: Chinese History RPF, 三国
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Hurt/Comfort, Lemon, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 10:43:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16617437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Lu/pseuds/Crystal_Lu
Summary: 破解一下我的脐橙诅咒。





	[机云]年轻人经验不足的话是会受伤的

**Author's Note:**

> 破解一下我的脐橙诅咒。

　　久别重逢，陆云看着面前的陆机，笑着笑着却突然落下泪来。  
　　从父亲去世开始，他们兄弟二人分离了整整八年。八年间，曾经恢弘壮阔的宫殿楼阁轰然倒塌，昔日的一袭华袍如今只剩一地残锦败絮。八年前，虽然父亲的辞世为他们带来无尽哀痛，但是在几位兄长的保护下，他们仍能顶着军中虚职，自在地读书作文。今日他们再次相遇，陆晏陆景却已永远长眠在故乡的泥土中，陆玄也被囚禁在遥远的洛阳罹受苦难。  
　　重逢不应当是充满喜悦的吗？陆云这样想着，他的嘴角仍在勉力维持着上扬的姿态，眼泪却接连不断地砸在两人交握的手上。即使相隔千里，他们仍能体察对方经历的每一分痛苦与挣扎。故国破败，棠棣凋零，昔日种种锥心之痛又一次涌上心间，他又如何笑得出来？  
　　泪水顺着指缝流入陆机的掌心，他就这样牵着陆云的手，两人走向旧宅。  
　　陆机撑起窗，夏日午后的风挟着暑气，争先恐后地灌入室内。陆云止住了泪水，安静地坐在床边，脸上少见地露出几分踌躇的神色来。陆机以为他还在为旧事神伤，便坐到陆云身边，揽住他的肩以示安慰。  
　　陆云侧过头看着陆机，原本迟疑的意味迅速弥散，下一刻，陆机只能看到在他澄澈的双目中一闪而过的坚决，陆云试探着用舌勾了勾陆机的唇，见他没有回应便草草结束了这突如其来的吻。陆机也不恼，抬手擦了擦嘴角，平静地问道：“方才你在想的就是这个？”  
　　陆云沉默片刻，竟是起身拱手施礼：“是，请兄长恕云失了分寸。”再抬起头时，眼眶泛红，几乎又要落下泪来。  
　　陆机有些慌了神，开口劝道：“我没有责怪你的意思……”他正琢磨着如何劝解，陆云压制不住的笑声却不合时宜地响起，陆机不动声色地瞥了他一眼：“诓人的本事倒是长进了不少。”陆云笑够了，又一次凑上前，只是这一回，陆机没有拒绝。  
　　感受到湿软的舌滑入口中，陆机按住陆云的后颈，绕着他的舌尖反复舔吻，没费多少工夫就在这番唇舌缠斗中占了上风。陆机一边吻着陆云，一边褪去了他的单衣，抚摸着陆云光洁的脊背，他暗自喟叹，竟比自己还要清瘦些，以后在饮食上可要多费些心思。  
　　陆机突然感到肩上一重，陆云将他按到床上，掀起他的衣摆想要扯掉还不忘解释一句：“礼尚往来。”陆机笑了笑，挡开他的手，自行脱掉了衣物。窗外吹来的暖风此时成了催情的良药，陆机躺在床上，看着坐在身侧的陆云被风吹起的发梢，抬起右手将食指与中指一同放入陆云口中。  
　　陆云乖乖地含住兄长的手指，舌尖反复划过指腹常年握笔留下的薄茧，牙齿叩在关节处稍微用力，陆机被他弄得有些痒，便夹着他的舌轻轻扯动示意他安分点。陆云含得更深了些，修剪平滑的指甲抵着口腔内壁带来轻微的刺痛，他随着陆机手上的动作发出几声不甚清晰的呜咽，口中的津液也不受控制地涌出更多。  
　　陆机抽出手指，屈起双膝示意陆云坐上来，陆云抹了抹唇角，自行褪去下身的衣物，跨坐到陆机腰间，向后倚靠在他的腿上，主动将隐秘处暴露在对方眼前。  
　　陆机抚上了陆云的大腿内侧，绕过挺立的性器，用沾着唾液的两根手指缓缓撑开穴口边缘。陆云有些紧张地闭上眼睛，他的双手向后撑在陆机双腿两侧，背部被一处发热的硬物抵着，仅仅依靠唾液的润滑还是不够充分，手指插入体内的瞬间，身下传来灼烧般的异样痛楚使陆云忍不住痛呼出声。  
　　陆机见状，想要将手指抽出，谁知刚挪出少许，就被陆云按住手腕，强行推到了深处。  
　　“别勉强。”陆机向外动了动手腕，陆云却不依，他牢牢抓住兄长的手臂，尽力放松着身体。陆机见他身下没有受伤流血的迹象，也就由着他胡来：“感觉好一点了？”  
　　陆云点点头，埋在他体内的手指开始慢慢抽送扩张，快感逐渐压制了疼痛，他仰起头，发出满足的叹息，配合着陆机的扩张上下挪动身体，故意用背部去磨蹭那愈发坚挺的硬物。  
　　片刻后陆云推开陆机的手，起身将背后的硬物拨到身前，又稍微俯下腰身，将两人的阴茎一并握在掌心，借着渗出的前液进行抚慰，他的手法并不娴熟，有时甚至拿捏不准轻重，但陆云正在和自己耳鬓厮磨的事实就足以让陆机情动。在二人难以自持的喘息声中，陆云握着陆机的下体，抬起腰身缓慢地坐了下去。  
　　下次一定要准备好润滑用的脂膏。在内壁被强行扯开的疼痛中，陆云脑中只剩下这一个念头。他跪在陆机腰侧的双腿控制不住地颤抖着，不知是汗水还是泪水模糊了他的视野，终于将阳物整根吞没的一刻，陆云险些稳不住身形。陆机赶忙扶住了他的腰，见他眉头紧蹙，又伸手去抚平陆云的眉心。  
　　陆云勉强笑了笑：“没想到会这么疼。”  
　　陆机擦了擦陆云额前的汗水：“这次还是算了吧。”  
　　陆云摇摇头，双手撑在陆机的胸口，深吸了一口气便开始前后摆动腰身。  
　　紧致的内壁反复挤压着陆机的下体，陆云的呻吟声打破了陆机最后一点克制，他扶在陆云腰间的双手向下发力，同时提起胯部向上撞去。意料之外的深入使陆云忍不住叫出声来，在随后接连不断的顶弄中，陆云感觉自己像是在暴风雨中摇摆的一叶轻舟，彻底失去了控制方向的可能，只得被不断涌来的情欲浪潮淹没。  
　　陆云就这样仅凭后穴的快感达到了欲望顶峰，精液顺着他的性器流淌下来，有一些落到了本就泥泞不堪的交合处附近。陆机在他穴肉绞紧时停止了动作，等到陆云发软的身体无力地向后跌落在他腿上时，又猛然发力，加大了顶弄的速度与力道。  
　　高潮后的身体总是格外敏感，陆云身子一颤，几近失控的呻吟声带上了哭腔，陆机一边柔声安慰，一边压着陆云的大腿根部令他无法挣脱。这种带来极大快感的欢爱又持续了好一阵，陆机才在发烫的后穴中释放出来。  
　　陆机退出了他的身体，将还在小声抽泣的陆云揽入怀中。他看到带着几缕血丝的白浊液体从陆云身下溢出，不免有些懊悔自己的急躁。  
　　陆云在兄长的怀抱中平复下来，他抬起头去舔舐陆机的喉结，温热的鼻息打在对方颈间。陆机轻拍着他的背，怜爱地在他额前落下一吻。  
　　两个人没再交谈，他们就这样沉默着从午后相拥到日落。天步多艰性命难誓也好，华堂倾构广宅颓墉也好，所幸，此刻他们身边还有彼此相伴。


End file.
